


List

by LoviNek



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wstał, podał mi list. Zawsze zostawiamy sobie listy. Listy, które zostaną odczytane dopiero po śmierci nadawcy. Wyszedł, a ja zapisywałem sobie w pamięci jego wygląd. Krucze włosy, oczy niczym czarne dziury, w które potrafiłem wpatrywać się godzinami. Jego sylwetka. Widziałem go nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Znałem go na pamięć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

-Naruto. Dostałem misję.  
Siedzieliśmy przy stole. Był ranek. Jedliśmy śniadanie.  
-Znowu rangi A?  
-Nie. Tym razem S.  
Był ninja, tak jak ja. Ja zdawałem właśnie na jounina, a on służył w ANBU. Lecz oboje codziennie narażaliśmy życie, by wypełnić polecenia Kage.  
-Kiedy wyruszasz?  
-Właśnie teraz.  
Wstał, podał mi list. Zawsze zostawiamy sobie listy. Listy, które zostaną odczytane dopiero po śmierci nadawcy. Wyszedł, a ja zapisywałem sobie w pamięci jego wygląd. Krucze włosy, oczy niczym czarne dziury, w które potrafiłem wpatrywać się godzinami. Jego sylwetka. Widziałem go nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Znałem go na pamięć.

Wpatrywałem się jak zaklęty w list, który mi zostawił. Ileż to razy zastanawiałem się, co n tam pisze. Lecz nigdy ich nie otwierałem. Otwarłbym go tylko wtedy, gdyby on nie wrócił. Minęły trzy tygodnie odkąd dał mi ten list. Ile jeszcze muszę czekać, by on wrócił? Wpatruję się więc dalej w list, wierząc, że w ten sposób przyśpieszę jego powrót.

Dzień po dniu. Tydzień po tygodniu. Tam mija ten czas. Ja wciąż czekam. A z każdym nadchodzącym dniem mam coraz mniej nadziei. Lecz wierzę. Wierzę, że wrócisz. To już cztery miesiące odkąd cię nie ma. A list nadal leży zamknięty. Nie mam zamiaru go otworzyć. Nie chcę. Bo gdy go otworzę, to tak jakbym godził się z tym, ze cię nie ma. A z tym się nigdy nie pogodzę.

Ile to już minęło? Nie wiem. Przestałem liczyć. Za to rzuciłem się w wir pracy. W naszym domy tylko śpię. Nie chcę tam być. Wszystko tam przypomina mi ciebie. I jeszcze tan list. Leży w tym samym miejscu już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie chcę go ruszać. Nie chcę dotykać. Pewnie byś się zaśmiał i powiedział, że jestem żałosny. Może to i prawda, ale taki chce być.

Straciłem resztki nadziei. Miesiąc temu wrócili twoi kompani, z którymi wyruszyłeś. Lecz ciebie nie było. To koniec. Czas zaakceptować to, że cię nie ma. Czas by w końcu przeczytać ten cholerny list!

Ogień. Zawsze mnie fascynował. Twój klan był mistrzem ognia. A teraz??? Pomarańczowe płomienie pożerają powoli białą kopertę. Ten list. Nie otworzyłem go. Dlaczego??? Nie musiałem. Pojawiłeś się ty. Ranny, osłabiony i żywy. A list? Spłoną, by ustąpić miejsca kolejnemu, gdy któryś z nas znowu wyruszy na misję. Leżał zamknięty przez dwa i pół roku. A teraz już go nie ma. Za to jesteś ty.  
-Witaj w domu, Sasuke.


End file.
